Tupan Civil War
Jenny Mendoza Harkoda Terfora Kolan Virzok |commanders2 = Lardona Virzok Narkola Drakova Hoy Larka Ishu Attano |forces1 = In total: 692,000 infantry 6965 armored vehicles 2517 aircraft Orbital Hypoxial Artillery Tool |forces2 = In total: 752,000 infantry 7155 armored vehicles 2101 aircraft |casual1 = 122,859 killed 141,212 wounded ~12,000 prisoners of war 2892 AFVs destroyed 511 aircraft downed |casual2 = 222,512 killed 224,025 wounded 121,212 prisoners of war 3522 AFVs destroyed 584 aircraft downed }} The Tupan Civil War, also known as the Tupanese-Ovejan War, and informally known as the Ovejan War of Independence in the Ovejan Union was the first conflict in history that had Tupanese states on two sides of the war, opposing each other under two alliance systems known as the "Eastern" alliance and the "Western" alliance. The spark for the war began around the setback of the Rebellese Invasion of Tupan, when the Tupan Government ordered the merge of Takloran, South Wahakian and Oves Industries in order to save nearly $2.6 billion towards the planned Invasion of Rebellese-Dralese. The merge caused various protests to spark when workers of the three main national industries, Takloran, South Wahakian and Ovejan knew that they would all be paid less, moved into a different working environment than what they were used to, or become unemployed. Eventually, the protests climaxed. Ovejan propaganda helped Lardona Virzok rise to power in Oves. By 3092AT, he was declared leader of the Ovejan Union. He quickly built up the Ovejan Rebel's Army (ORA) in preparation for the Oparlese Civil War that was about to break out. Though, doing so ignited the Tupan Civil War as well. On January 24, 3092AT, Telan got involved in the upcoming Oparl Civil War, thus causing tensions to soar as the ORA demanded Telan extract their troops already setgrammar check? in their allied nation, Rebellese-Oveja. Telan refused, thus causinggrammar check? Oves to set a war declaration on Telanlong link; pls fix. Telan responded by declaring war on Oves. Oves declared war on Telan's ally, North Wahaki, and North Wahaki declared war on South Wahaki. South Wahaki declared war on E. Taklora, who thus declared war on W. Taklora. W. Taklora then declared war on N. Rebek, who then declared war on S. Rebek. The chain reaction was known as the Tupan Dominoes, as one nation had fallen under the war, it pulled another into it. Soon enough, after the Siege of Taklora, the war immediately turned into a total war. Background Continent Discovery After World War I, Oves had the entire continent to itself. It was discovered in 3075AT when Tupan Voyage Ships found two landmasses, split by a giant sea (known as the Oves Sea), immediately sending SheepCivil teams to colonize it. After a month, the southern landmass was under Tupan control, while the northern landmass was disputed by the Rebellese, Oparlese, Tupanese and Dralese. Eventually, after World War II, the Second Royal Battle Treaty, the treaty that ended WWII and replaced the highly outdated Royal Battle Treaty made by the Old Draks, Monarchical Viradeen and the Solar Empire,